Matilda II
The Infantry Tank Mark II (sometimes referred to as Matilda II, Matilda senior, by General Staff Specification A12,Waltzing Matilda, or simply an 'I' tank) was the only British tank to serve from the start of the war to its end. They were used by the British Army in France and North Africa until gradually replaced by the Valentine, M3 Lee, the M3 Grant and the Sherman tanks in 1942. The Australian Army also deployed Matilda tanks in the infantry support role. The Matilda was very popular due to its heavy armour protection which rendered it immune from all Italian tanks in North Africa as well as many of the German anti-tank weapons available early in the war. The Matilda’s 2 pounder. gun was already obsolete at the beginning of the war, but it had sufficient armour penetration capability to deal with the flimsy Italian tanks encountered in North Africa. Although designated as an infantry tank, the 2 pounder gun could not fire high-explosive shells which might have been useful in defeating enemy infantry positions. The differents between the Mark I and the Mark II is replacement of the Vickers machinegun by a Besa machinegun. Matilda2 (1).jpg Matilda2 (2).jpg Matilda2 (3).jpg Matildas tanks.jpg Matilda 6 Pounder The Matilda II was a well armored tank but not strong enough in firepower. The Matilda was already know as one of the best armored tanks on the battlefield in the early war years. German tanks exempt the Tiger, and Panzer IV with the long 75mm guns and some tank destroyers, had it hard to destroy Matilda tanks. Matilda tanks got it hard to destroy German tanks like the Panzer IV and they could not destroy a Tiger. The Matilda chassis with the powerfull 6 Pounder.... that was possible the solution on this problem. And a new variant have be designed. It was an modified Matilda II Mk.III chassis. British engineers have try to replace the Matilda turret with a A27M Cromwell turret. The gun, the British Ordnance Qf 6 Pounder was stronger then the Ordnance Qf 2 Pounder wich was mounted in the Matilda II. Only one produced. We have also found a nice picture of this tank. We have spot this tank not on the test field map, but you should spot two vehicles at Sand Storm. Radio Controlled Matilda Black Prince A radio controlled Matilda Black Prince can also be found in FHSW with demolition charge. You run to a table and you can use it. They are hidden under an camouflage in the mainbase. Radio-controlled prototype produced in 1941 using A12E2 with Wilson transmission. Planned uses included use as a mobile target, for drawing fire and so reveal hidden anti-tank guns, or for demolition missions. Planned order for 60 cancelled as it would require conversion of Rackham clutch transmission to the Wilson type. We have spot this tank not on the test field map, but you should spot two vehicles at Sand Storm. Category:British Equipment Category:Canadian Equipment Category:Australian Equipment Category:Medium tanks